


Да укроет тебя тень

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: - Не думаю, что ты можешь договориться с Девятерыми, Соловей.- Зато могу их обокрасть, Соратник.





	Да укроет тебя тень

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Клянусь сапогом Исграмора, это лучший мед в Скайриме, — Стайлз довольно вздохнул, салютуя бутылкой Черноверескового. — Мавен знает свое дело, это уж точно.

— И кто ей в этом помогает, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Парни из Крысиной норы.

— Но-но, — Стайлз протестующе отмахнулся, и Дерек в который раз удивился длине и тонкости его пальцев. Впрочем, руки для Стайлза — главный инструмент, и чем уже его ладонь — тем лучше. — Благодаря этому парню ты сидишь в таверне и пьешь мед.

— Благодаря парню или храму Кинарет, который он обчистил? — Хейл поднял бровь, прикладываясь к кружке: в Вайтране его знала каждая вторая собака и каждый третий вампир; последние с методичным упорством лезли именно на Соратника, Обливион их задери. Карлотта Валентия подмигнула, пританцовывая под музыку барда, и Дерек снова тоскливо вспомнил просторный зал Йоррваскра, где все понимающе относились к желанию просто выпить в тишине и одиночестве. А еще — что немаловажно — еда там совершенно бесплатная, особенно для Круга, и почему Стайлз наотрез отказался идти туда… «Я что, похож на идиота?» — заявил он перед городскими воротами и напялил дурацкий капюшон, прячась от скучающего взгляда стражника.

— Эй, — Стайлз смущенно нахмурился и сполз на стуле, опуская голову, — подумаешь, взял пару септимов… Хорошо, пару кошельков. Храм не обеднеет, Даника не заметит.

— А боги? — весело усмехнулся Дерек: сбивать спесь с вора за время странствия стало своеобразной отдушиной.

— Девять простят, — буркнул Стилински и наконец заткнулся, приканчивая бутылку в три больших глотка. Кадык крупно дернулся на его голой шее: обычно Стайлз просто спускал маску к горлу, но сейчас он снял ее полностью, и ничего лучше этого жеста не сказало Дереку, что Стилински ему доверяет. «Это твой город, и ты со мной — почему я должен бояться?»

— Не думаю, что ты можешь договориться с Девятерыми, Соловей, — покачал головой Дерек, отряхивая руки от хлебных крошек. Стайлз на мгновение замер — все еще не привык к новому статусу, как и к принесенной клятве; после явления Ноктюрнал он был необычно молчалив пару дней, потом объяснив Хейлу, что никогда не думал перейти на службу даэдра — и вдруг лукаво подмигнул, подбрасывая монету щелчком пальцев.

— Зато могу их обокрасть. Ну что, Соратник? Пойдешь к своим выть на луны?

Он многозначительно подергал бровями, а Дерек только улыбнулся, удивляясь про себя: неужели ему действительно не хочется дать паршивцу по шее, как в самом начале знакомства? Когда Стайлз еще был обычным воришкой на побегушках у Мерсера Фрея, и они случайно встретились в захолустном форте, куда Дерек пришел за одним из Тотемов Хирсина — а ушел с Тотемом и мальчишкой на спине. Стайлз попытался слинять у самого выхода, но остался на ночь, привлеченный блеском необычного камушка, а потом и навсегда. Хейл помнил, как заснул под чужое бормотание о Короне Барензии, хотя волчье чутье не давало спать в присутствии врага. Только Стайлз не был врагом.

Он был взбаламошным, мелким, противным скампом. И тем, кто не раз прикрывал Дерека стрелами и кинжалом.

— Знаешь, — голос Стилински вернул на землю, Соратник поднял голову, глядя, как Соловей гоняет монету по столу, — я тут подумал… сердце даэдра ты возьмешь в Йоррваскре, так может сменим твою броню?

Стайлз потрогал снятые даэдрические перчатки и задумчиво поцарапал ногтем рог на шлеме. Дерек почесал заросшую щеку, потрогал языком выступающий клык — сегодня точно выйдет на стайную охоту — и кивнул.

— Если у Йорлунда будут эбонитовые слитки…

— Кстати, о слитках, — поспешно перебил Стайлз, — я видел парочку в доме Назира.

Он замолк, упорно ковыряя кровавые прожилки брони. Дерек сморгнул, подавил тихую улыбку и незаметно накрыл длинные пальцы своими.

— Допустим, начнем с перчаток… как считаешь? — Стайлз поднял взгляд на Соратника, который слегка прищурился, наклонился ближе и, не размыкая губ, пробормотал:

— Да укроет тебя Тень.

Дерек выпрямился, снова прикладываясь к кружке в последнем глотке и сурово хмурясь на барда Микаэля и Утгерд, полезшую в кулачный бой с каким-то заезжим каджитом — делая вид, что вовсе не заметил, как довольно и беззвучно рассмеялся Соловей, ловко пряча монету в рукаве своей серебристой брони.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
